


Wanting/Getting

by ClockworkDandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, fluffy cuddles, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDandy/pseuds/ClockworkDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..."</p>
<p>Gaius and Robin get close over some sweet wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's just not nearly enough Gaius/Male Robin love out there. 
> 
> Also just as a note I write on my phone (wtf right?) so if there's any weird formatting happening you can probably blame it on the fact that computers are waaaaayyyy to much of a hasle. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy the smut c:

Gaius is far too charming for his own good. You'd lightheartedly admonished him before about his silver tongue and how someday it'd land him in all manner of trouble.

He'd been at it for weeks, ever since that night you walked in on him in the bathing tent. The way looks at you is different, his gaze holding yours boldly for moments longer than would be considered socially acceptable. When the two of you speak he leans in closer than necessary, laughs and flashes you that roguish smirk until your face feels flushed and your body buzzes with some sort of undirected energy.

He's interested in you that much is obvious, you can only hope you're the only one who's noticed.

\----

It's the night of Ylissian victory over Plagea and a grand celebration is being held in honor of the triumph as well as the Prince's (rather abrupt) engagement. The party has lasted well into the evening and midnight finds you and Gaius sitting at the edge of a small fish pond in the castle gardens, counting fireflies, and sharing a bottle of sweet Feroxian wine. You joke about his low tolerance as he lets his head lull heavily onto your shoulder, putting on quite a show of being more tipsy than you suspected he actually is. You turn into his incessant nuzzling against your neck just as he peers up at you, all heavily lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and you think for a moment that you might be in love but the moment is fleeting as he leans up and you close the distance, and your mouths slot together, soft and warm.

You part with a soft sound and Gaius takes one look at your debased expression and leans back in. This time you make a small sound as he kisses you and it seems to egg him on. He presses you for more, kissing harder, strong hands gripping at your waist. You let him lead, tentatively clutching at his shirt as he expertly teases your mouth open. When your tongues brush heat blooms in your stomach and you sigh helplessly into his mouth. His tongue tastes sweet from the wine and it traces your teeth in such a way that you're suddenly glad to be sitting because your knees turn instantly to jelly. He breaks off, pressing his forehead against yours, both of you panting softly.

"Wow..." you sigh, fingers still curled in his shirt.

"Damn Bubbles..." He breathes against your lips, "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..."

You blush, looking down as his warm fingers tuck a lock of platinum hair back behind your ear.

"So this is all you were after then?" You ask with a smile, "just a kiss?"

He chuckles and leans in to whisper in your ear "not even close..."

\-----

You make it to your room for the most part undetected. You saw Tharja staring daggers in your direction as Gaius pulled you through the great hall but no one else seemed to notice or care.

You are scarcely able to get the door closed before his hands are all over you. 

"Mmmn..." you bite your lip as he presses against you from behind, pushing you up against the door, large hands covering yours, holding them in place against the wood. He breathes hotly against the nape of your neck and you shiver, suddenly vividly aware of how strong he is despite his lean frame.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" You tease, pressing back against him. 

He groans and you can't help but feel a little proud. He really wants you and he's not taking any pains to hide it. You honestly feel a little flattered.

He pulls you away from the door and you turn to face him. He looks flushed and his gaze keeps straying to your mouth but otherwise he seems as cool and collected as ever. You lean up and kiss him, licking at his lower lip and coaxing a soft sound from his throat. His deft fingers begin making quick work of your many layers of clothing. Your coat falls heavily to the floor followed soon after by your belts. He undoes his own cloak and breastplate between kisses, tossing them haphazardly aside and kicking off his boots. He presses you back to sit on the bed and you watch as he rids himself of his gloves and kneels at you're feet. He smirks up at you and slowly begins to unlace your boot before pulling it from your foot and setting it aside. He repeats the action on your other shoe, leaving both of you in just your plain clothes at last. 

Leaning back up he ghosts his lips tantalizingly along your jaw, urging you to turn and accept another kiss.  
Firm hands push you back against the mattress and you give him control. His weight settles on top of you, pressing down on you just right and you sigh deliriously against his lips as he twines his fingers into yours, holding your hands firmly beside your head. You can feel his smile against your mouth and are suddenly painfully aware of how aroused you've gotten from all the heavy kissing and touching and how if he keeps shifting his hips and kissing at your neck like that you're definitely going to...

"Heh..." he smirks, rubbing gently against you with his thigh, "what's this? Happy to see me Bubbles?"

You instinctively try to press your legs together in embarrassment but only succeed in futilely squeezing your knees against his hips. 

"Gaius don't..." you gasp, turning to hide your burning face in the pillow but he just takes advantage of your exposed neck to suck a deep purple mark into your pale skin. He doesn't let up on his incessant rocking against you either and you can feel yourself starting to get wet for him as he growls low in his throat and bites you just hard enough to hurt a little.

"Gaius...please...hnnn...you can't..." you beg him but it only seems to spur him on, and with your arms and hips pinned all you can really do is writhe helplessly beneath him.

"What's wrong? You gonna come already?" His voice is husky and even for all his teasing he sounds just as worked up as you feel.

You close your eyes as he ruts harder and faster against you, breath coming out in harsh pants against your ear. You can feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing insistently against your stomach as he works you over. 

He presses searing kisses along your throat, capturing your mouth messily. You take the opportunity to bite at his bottom lip, tugging on it with a soft sigh. 

Suddenly you feel him tense above you, hips jerking as he lets out a broken groan against your lips. You can feel his cock twitch against your hip and he hides his face in your shoulder in embarrassment.

"Shit..." He gasps, breathing harshly into your neck.

You shift your hips against his and he shies away, overstimulated.

"Did you just..."

"Sorry bubbles," he pants, "just give me a sec...I can go again..."

You know he's embarrassed but you can't help but feel a sudden overwhelming surge of confidence. You made him come in his clothes. He couldn't even wait to get you undressed first.

You lie there as he sits back, divesting himself of his shirt before going to work on his pants.

As he shimmies out of his trousers you can't help but bite your lip at the sight of the dark stain that's spread across his smallclothes, damp material clinging to him in all the right ways, giving you quite a show. He cocks an eyebrow in your direction, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulling it down over his hips. His cock springs free, slick and still half hard and you almost want to cover your face in embarrassment but you find yourself unable to look away.

Crawling back over you he kisses your neck making you sigh, still hard and wanting. His fingers are cool against your stomach and you feel like you're burning up. He slides his hands up, slowly working your top up over your head. As soon as he gets it off you're attaching your mouth to his, fingers in his his shaggy hair as he kisses you breathless. 

When the need for air becomes urgent you break off, tossing back you head as he goes to work on your neck, kissing slowly along your throat to drag his lips down the center of your chest. Down further and further, pausing to dip his tongue playfully into your navel. You gasp at the ticklish sensation and gaze down at him as he leaves a distinct bite mark on your hip.

He mouthes purposefully along the waistband of your trousers, glancing up at you through pale lashes.

"Can I?" He all but purrs into your skin, fingertips already slipping just beneath the fabric.

You swallow hard and nod, wordlessly giving him the permission.

Slowly, he draws your pants and small clothes down over your hips. Your breathing picks up and you tremble in anticipation.

He groans in appreciation at finally seeing you laid bare and this time you do hide you face in your hands though you can't help but peek down at him through your fingers. 

He carefully grips your cock, callused thumb rubbing ever so gently against the sensitive underside of the head. Your breath comes out in a huff and you're sure he can feel your stomach muscles tighten in pleasure under his free had which is still splayed over your abdomen. 

His breath feels searing hot as he teasingly rubs his lips along the length of your erection, eyes closed and expression as wanton as you've ever seen it. Precome beads at your tip and he flicks his tongue out to taste you, an act which simultaneously embarrasses and excites you. You bite your knuckle and whine, unable to look away as he delivers slow, tantalizing licks to your slit. Shivers wrack your body and you try in vain to hold back your voice as he cruelly toys with the most sensitive part of you.

Slowly he lets his lips part over your tip and sinks down on your cock, taking you into the back of his throat before drawing back up just as slowly. You're a trembling mess as you watch him go down on you. Your legs shake uncontrollably and every exhale carries a soft, pleading whine.

The hand on your stomach reaches up to grip your wrist, maneuvering it so your fingers tangle into his hair. 

You don't try to guide him, letting him slow down and speed up on his own accord but you do grip his orange locks in warning when he takes you all the way down his throat, pausing a moment to let you really feel it as he swallows around you.

"Gaius...wait..." you pant, eyes screwed shut as you tug on his hair, desperately trying to warn him.

He pulls off of you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as you cry out, back arching. For a second you think you're going over the edge but the hot spike of feeling subsides after a moment, leaving you sweating and trembling all over. 

You were so close you feel that if he so much as breathes on you again it'll be all over. 

He crawls back up your body and leans in for a kiss. It's strange tasting yourself in his mouth but not wholly unpleasant. You nip at his lip again and he growls, hitching your legs up to wrap around his waist as he rocks against you teasingly.

"Gaius...wait..." You gasp, and he does, though it seems to almost pain him to keep his hips still, "don't you want to...you know" you mumble turning your face into the pillow to hide your flush.

"You wanna go all the way Bubbles?" He smirks against your neck sounding almost impressed.

"Yes..." You gasp as he bites your shoulder, making your back arch off the bed a little.

He draws back, looking down at you with that sexy smirk.

"Wait here" he says, sliding off of you to go fumble with something in one of the pockets of his discarded pants. 

You start to feel a little self conscious, laying there exposed, so you roll to the side, turning your back to him and curl in on yourself slightly.

You feel his breath on your neck when he returns, his fingers suddenly cool and slick, sliding up the back of your thigh. You gasp and shivers shoot up your spine.

"Is that..."

"It's just something I picked up on one of my many misadventures," he chuckles, kissing sweetly at your shoulder. 

You sigh as he curls against your back, wet fingers trailing up, further and further, to rub teasingly against your entrance.

The feeling is strange, not quite uncomfortable but enough to make you squirm.

You whimper, back arching as his gentle strokes become a little firmer, you can feel his stiff cock rub against the back of your thigh and you start to get hot pinpricks of sensation in your stomach that make your toes curl into the sheets.

His middle finger slips in easily to the knuckle and you cry out helplessly.  
He silences you with fingers in your mouth and he groans into your neck as you press against them with your tongue. His finger slides in and out smoothly, aided by the lubricant and the fingers in your mouth mimic the movement.

You wriggle your hips, getting used to the feeling little by little. Gently, he adds another finger and it hurts a little this time but in a kind of satisfying way, making you moan around the digits still slowly fucking your mouth.

He stretches you slowly, fingers curled in such a way that they press in just the right place to have you gasping on every thrust.

Your hand wanders down on it's own accord, finding it's way to your leaking member.

Gaius watches over your shoulder as you stroke yourself slowly, just enough to take the edge off.

"You like my fingers in you?" He smirks against your neck, plunging them in a bit more forcefully as you whimper an affirmative.

"Want more?" he purrs and you nod enthusiastically.

The loss of his talented fingers leaves you feeling uncomfortably empty but he nudges at your side until you obediently shift up onto your elbows and knees. 

You feel him sliding up behind you, feel his slick member press against you as he slowly rocks his hips, sliding it excruciatingly slowly between your cheeks.

He groans at every thrust, breathy and scarcely audible over the sound of your own heart beating in your ears.

You angle your hips for him just the right way and suddenly he's pressing in, you feel the sharp burn as he stretches you open and it's uncomfortable at best but you've had worse. Groaning into the pillow, you grip the sheets to ground yourself against the pain but even as you brace yourself it begins to dissipate. Gaius is gentle with you, taking you carefully with shallow thrusts of his hips. Before you realize the discomfort is all but gone and in it's wake there's a pleasant fullness that makes you bite your lip and whine.  
His thrusts begin to work up to a rhythm and the head of his cock keeps pressing up against some insanely sensitive place inside you that's honestly making you a little dizzy with pleasure.

Soft cries of ecstasy spill endlessly from your lips as he begins to fuck you in earnest, leaning over your back to whisper encouraging words against your shoulder blade.

"Goddamn...so fucking sexy..." 

His lips are pressed to your back and his thrusts speed up as if he can barely keep himself in check. 

You gasp wantonly against the pillow, scarcely able to articulate words.

"Gaius...you're...mnnn...so good..."

He laughs breathlessly, "I've had...some practice."

"Feels so good..." You breathe, his thrusts, forceful enough to rock the bed frame, are wracking your body with shivers, and you have a moment of inner panic at the thought of someone possibly overhearing the sound of the headboard knocking against the wall.

All worry is suddenly wiped from your mind as his hand closes around your cock, jerking you fast, just off rhythm with his thrusts.

You glance back at him over your shoulder and find him watching you, eyes hazy and heavily lidded. He bites his lip at the sight of you and you feel your whole body spasm suddenly.

A helpless little "Oh!" is all he gets for his trouble when you come over his hand without warning. It feels as though you have been rendered temporarily mute as the intense wave of feeling crashes over you leaving you a panting, shaking mess.

"Shit," he grounds out and pulls out too quickly making you gasp at the sudden emptiness. He he spills himself messily over your lower back before falling back on his ass, probably to avoid crushing you.

You turn over onto your side and look down at him sitting back on his hands, panting with his head tossed back and wonder for a moment at how gorgeous he is.

He sighs heavily, reaching off the mattress to fumble at his pants pockets again. He removes a single lollipop, unwraps it and pops it in his mouth before tossing the garment back to the floor and flopping down to face you on the bed.

His lips turn up at your deadpan expression as you watch him roll the candy around on his tongue. 

"Wansome?" He mumbles incomprehensibly and you smirk in spite of yourself.

"No thank you," you laugh reaching up to stroke his damp fringe out of the way and press your foreheads together. He humms his approval, reaching back behind him, and pulls his discarded shirt up onto the bed and hands it to you.

"Here, for the...uh..." He gestures towards your lower back, "sorry...I guess made a bit of a mess."

"Gaius," you groan, "that's absolutely disgusting." 

"It's fine, I'll wash it out in the morning..." He insists.

"Fine," you sigh, reaching to clean your back before pitching the soiled garment over onto the floor.

He smiles contentedly, wrapping and arm around you and pulling you close.

You sort of want to stay up and talk with him but as it is you can barely keep your eyelids for drooping and you figure there will be time enough for talking in the morning, tonight you're content to take comfort in his body heat and drift off into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff and breakfast in bed.

Your eyes crack open at the first rays of dawn and you immediately notice that you're sweating. Gaius seems to have pulled the blankets up over the both of you while you slept and is now snoozing peacefully, blissfully unaware.

You try to kick the covers from your body and that's when the pain hits you.

"Damn," you groan, clutching at your lower back as the deep ache radiates out from your hips.

Gaius' eyes flutter open to half mast and his face splits into a sleepy smile.

"Mornin' sexy..." He slurs, voice still heavy with sleep and you can't help but smile back.

"What's this, a new nickname?" You tease.

"Well I'd say you definitely earned it," he smiles, placing a gentle kiss to your mouth.

You sigh happily, and allow his affections to continue a short while before breaking off.

"I really have to go..." you whisper against his mouth.

"So soon?" he mumbles, chasing your lips in search of more kisses.

You nod shying away from his attempts, "Chrom has me on training duty for the new recruits."

You try to sit up which ends just about as well as your last attempt at movement and you find yourself flat on your back groaning once more.

Gaius cocks an eyebrow at you, head propped up on his hand and blankets riding low on his hips.

"You ok?"

He looks mildly concerned.

"I should think not..." you make a point of glaring up at his handsome face, "you completely wrecked me, I can hardly move."

You are highly amused when his face immediately turns a truly ridiculous shade of red. He smiles sheepishly and rubs at the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry about that Bubbles...I guess I should've taken it a little easier on you since it was your first time..."

You hardly ever get to see him acting bashful and you are enjoying it immensely. 

"Well first time as far as I know anyway...It matters not, I have a job to do."

You make another attempt at sitting up but this time he gently presses you back down.

"Why don't I take care of the training for today Bubbles?"

You blink up at him honestly touched that he's so concerned, and although you may have been milking it slightly for his reactions, you really were quite sore.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" 

"Sure how hard could it be?" He says, already up and collecting his clothing off the floor, "I'll whip those kids into shape no problem..."

"Gaius..." You call out to him and he pauses with his shirt in hand.

"Yeah?" He smiles.

"You can't wear that" you reply, voice taking on a horrified tone to match your expression.

His face falls and he glances back down at his filthy shirt.

"Oh...right..." 

He casts his gaze around for an alternative and it falls on your top lying discarded on the floor. He picks it up and glances up at you, obviously asking permission. 

You sigh, dragging a palm over your face in irritation.

"Yes go ahead, I suppose there's little point in trying to keep this a secret after all..."

He laughs, tugging your shirt on over his head. It clashes horribly with the rest of his outfit and stands out like a lighted sign proclaiming "I'm having an affair with our tactician."

You sigh and smile at him as he gives you a quirky two finger salute and slips silently out the door.

You lie your head down and make yourself comfortable, intent on getting at least another three hours of sleep.

\----  
Epilogue  
\----

The training goes as well as you could have hoped. The comments and snickers at your choice of apparel were kept to a bare minimum, Noire didn't faint and Brady only got sick once during the running portion so all in all you'd count the day as a success. 

The regimen that Bubbles employs usually leaves everyone dead on their feet but you think your slightly more relaxed methods more than accomplished the task at hand. And everyone, save Kijelle who frustratedly left halfway through to pursue her own more rigorous workout, seemed happy for the reprieve.

You make your way up the castle stairs, freshly showered (thanks to Cordelia's insistence) with your hands full of pastries from breakfast.

You lightly nudge the door open with your foot, fully expecting to see Bubbles still fast asleep but instead he's seated, shirtless, at the small writing desk, reading from a tome.

The sun shines in through the barred window, casting a lovely orange glow on his back. You smile softly and place the try down beside him, seeming to rouse him from his trance.

"I thought you'd probably be hungry..." you smile, placing a kiss on his cheek, "it's mostly sweets but I think there're a few meat pies thrown in there if your willing to dig for em'."

He just smiles up at you, brushing your fringe back and placing a kiss on your mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of the training today."

You smile back at him and return his kiss.

"No problem...I see you're finally up and around."

"Oh yes I took a hot bath and I feel much better," he replies.

"Would've been hotter had I been there..." 

You smirk, pressing your foreheads together.

He blushes and looks down but his smile only grows wider, "I think having you there would have been counterproductive."

He stands and crosses the room to sit on the bed near the window.

"I washed your shirt for you. Might I have mine back now?" He smiles, patting the spot beside him, motioning for you to sit.

You pick up the tray and carry it over, "Hmmm I dunno...are you gonna put it on?" you tease but tug the shirt over your head and hand it over.

He pulls it on over his head and picks through the tray before pulling out a cranberry scone to nibble on.

"Seriously though," he says cocking his head at you as you also stuff your mouth with sugared bread, "thank you for today, it's nice being taken care of once in a while."

Swallowing your mouthful, you reach up and use your thumb to brush the crumbs off his lower lip, taking note of the way his breath hitches slightly, "Well then...maybe you can think of a way to show your...appreciation..." Your eyes flicker down to your lap briefly and then back to his.

He laughs and knocks your hand away, bumping foreheads with you. You laugh along with him taking his face in your hands. 

"You're welcome, seriously."

His laughter subsides leaving him pink cheeked and smiling. He bites his lip and his eyes flit down for the briefest of moments, "maybe a little later..." He breathes against your lips, sending a literal shockwave right through you and you hum in agreement.

"So...what are we doing?" You ask hesitantly, "what is this Bubbles?"

He brushes his nose against yours and closes his eyes contemplatively, "it can mean whatever you want..."

"I want it to mean something..."

"As do I..."

You sigh and close your eyes as well, "so just like that then? We're a thing?"

"Yeah I guess we are" you can hear the smile in his voice and when he leans in and kisses you nothing has ever felt so right to you in your life. Never have you felt this sense of belonging anywhere or with anyone else.

"Don't do anything stupid out there and get yourself hurt Bubbles. You seduced me and now you're responsible for me ok?"

You feel his breath on your face as he laughs, "it's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I took a break for school but I think I'd like to get back into taking requests over on my writing blog.
> 
> http://clockwork-takes-requests.tumblr.com
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
